Kiss Me
by ThrowDownTheKey
Summary: A game of Spin the Bottle leads to a game of Truth or dare, which leads to... even more drama! MimixRoger CollinsxAngel Mojo and a little RogerxOC.
1. Spin the Bottle

_Hey! You've reached Collins and Angel, please leave a message…. BEEP!_

"Hi guys," Mimi's voice blared out of the speaker. "We're all down at the Life Café, care to join us?" The dancer giggled, "Collins, you'll be glad to know, we already ordered you a Stoli! See you soon, bye!"

"Should we go?" Angel asked Collins, who was grading papers on their green couch.

"Why not?" Collins tucked his red pen behind his ear.

"Great!" Angel said, running to her room to grab her heels. "Boots or stilettos?" she shouted.

"Boots!" Collins yelled back, a big smile on his face. Angel popped out of her room, wearing her black leather lace-up boots. "Ready?" Collins held out his arm to the drag queen, which she delightfully grabbed.

"Ready."

XOXO

"SPIN THE BOTTLE! SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Maureen yelled, an empty Stoli bottle in her hand.

"Okay, okay," Joanne smiled, grabbing Maureen's hand.

Maureen set the bottle in the center of the circle of friends, and set it spinning. The group cheered, and the bottle landed on Roger. "Come here, you rocker!" Maureen giggled, leaning across the table. Roger groaned, but met her lips in a firm, fast kiss.

"Oh, that was nothing!" Mimi complained. "Give me some action!"

Roger smiled and turned towards the Latina, "I'll give you some action," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Nope," Collins grinned, separating the couple. "Roger's gotta spin!"

Roger then reluctantly spun the bottle, and it landed on Joanne. Mimi whooped, "Roger! Do you have a thing for lesbians? Because if you do, I've got this killer idea-"

Angel hit Mimi on the shoulder playfully, shutting her up. Roger and Joanne kissed… actually, rather nicely. "Wow," Joanne said. "Not bad for a guy." Then she took her turn, the bottle landing on Maureen.

"Awww…." Maureen smiled, "Come here, Pookey." And then the two of them decided to make out, a session which would have lasted longer if not for Mimi.

"Okay, you love birds," she pulled them apart. "Maureen, go for it." So Maureen spun, and it landed on Mark.

"Umm… Yeah, no. Maureen, spin again," Collins interrupted, and Mark's face fell. It was obvious the Mark was still on Maureen's hook, and Collins didn't want any of those feelings to get any stronger.

Then the bottle landed on Collins, and with a groan, he bent across the table and kissed Maureen. Once they had separated, Maureen licked her lips. "Yep, he still tastes just as good."

Joanne guffawed, and Angel just looked up at Collins, who shrugged. "We were best friends in high school," he explained. "We both wanted to experiment, stuff happened."

Angel laughed, and Joanne just glared at Maureen. Next, Collins spun the bottle, which thankfully landed on Angel. The drag queen smirked, "Why, look at that. Means you have to kiss me," she said.

Collins looked deep into her eyes, "I don't need an excuse to kiss you." And with that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, which deepened by the second.

Eventually, they pulled away, and it was Angel's turn to spin. "Mark," she grinned when the bottle landed on the filmmaker, who had been quiet all night. After a few more rounds, the bohemians became bored of the game.

"Truth or dare!" Maureen suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow night," Angel smiled. "I'm pretty tired."

"Me too," Mimi added. "All that lip action can wear a girl out."

"You're all worn out? Are you sure?" Roger smiled, walking up to Mimi.

"Meh," she shrugged, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I may have a little more energy left, just for you, my rockstar."

"How 'bout you?" Collins asked Angel, as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Oh! I could go for hours, and hours, and hours!" Angel giggled. "But I know you're pretty tired."

"Ehhh… It's a possibility," he said, laughing.

"Kiss me," Angel said, a snowflake landing on her eye lash, which she quickly blinked away. "It's beginning to snow."

**review my darlings! BTW, I have this thing where if you want to be an OC in one of my stories, all you have to do is PM me! I don't know where all these Christmasy fic ideas are coming from, but I'm just gonna roll with them! Luvvies!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Thank you to LonelyKangaroo for inspiring my Sophia character! **

"TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Maureen honey, it's like three in the morning," Angel said groggily.

"I know, just wanted to remind you! Don't forget! I'm so excited!" Maureen's voice screeched over the phone, blaring into Collins and Angel's apartment.

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Angel said, hanging up the phone. Suddenly, she felt a warm, strong, comforting pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Angel, who was that?" Collins said in his morning voice, the voice that he knew made her weak.

"Maureen. She's probably drunk," Angel stifled back a yawn.

Collins smiled. Angel was just too damn cute! "Awww… Ang, you want to come back to bed?" he asked warmly, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Mmhmm…" she smiled, almost falling asleep.

Collins suddenly spun her around, turning her to face him. His eyes shining with mirth, he said, "Don't you fall asleep on me, Angel."

Her eyes immediately brightened, waking up almost instantly. Collins pulled her into a firm, passionate kiss, pressing his lips against hers. Angel went weak in the knees, and her legs gave out. She would have fallen to the floor if Collins hadn't been holding her up. The sudden shift in weight startled the anarchist, but he just swung her legs up and carried her back to bed.

XOXO

"Okay, Roger. Truth or dare?" Maureen asked.

"Truth," the rocker replied, sipping his soda. He wrapped his arm around Mimi, who was sitting next to him on the loft's couch.

"Okay," Maureen said. "Who did you lose your virginity too, and how old were you?"

Roger smiled. "I was seventeen, and her name was Sophia."

The group whooped, making Roger blush. "Sophia, huh?" Mark grinned. "Tell us about this Sophia."

"She was fun," Roger said. "Very sweet, always honest. And she could really make me laugh. We were only together for a few months, but we're still in touch."

Mimi eyed him, "What do you mean, in touch?"

"Well, she sends me a Christmas card every year, that kind of in-touch," Roger explained.

Mimi sighed, "What was her last name?"

Roger pondered for a moment before replying, "Kangaroo."

"Kangaroo?!" the group shouted in unison.

Roger just nodded. Then he noticed Mimi. Her dark eyes were filled with anger, and she was biting her lower lip, as if to keep herself from totally pouncing on Roger.

"I gotta go," she simply stated, picking up her hand bag and storming out of the loft.

"Mimi, wait!" Roger followed after her, shutting the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the loft, its heavy air shifting between the bohemians.

Maureen broke the silence. "Shall we look her up?"

Joanne sighed, "Maureen…" she mumbled.

"What?" Maureen protested. "I mean, does Mimi know this girl? Why is she so mad? Does anyone know Sophia Kangaroo?"

Angel spoke up softly, "I do. She's a dancer. Last year, Mimi auditioned for a jazz company, you all know that. They only had one slot, and Mimi was up against one other girl. Sophia Kangaroo. Sophia not only got the job, but she's really pretty, like, really really pretty. And they made her the new company spokes model. Plus, she's Italian. So she took the company's tour to her hometown, earning them tons of tax revenue, and Sophia a raise. Mimi was so mad, because she came so close to getting everything Sophia got."

Collins interjected, "So it's only natural Mimi's mad about Sophia taking Roger's virginity, too."

Angel just nodded silently. "I think we should look her up." Collins looked at her in shock. Invading someone's privacy and judging them without getting to know them first was so… so un-Angel like. But then again, when it came to Mimi, Angel would do anything for her best friend.

So Mark ran over to their neighbors and got permission to use their computer. Once all the bohemians had filed into the little office and were surrounding the computer, Mark typed "Sophia Kangaroo," into the search bar.

What came up was no surprise, videos of her dancing, links to the Jazz Dance Company. But then, Angel found what she was looking for. Her dating profile on eHarmony.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Where do you want me to go with this?**


	3. One Big, Dysfunctional Family

_Sophia Kangaroo/ age 20/ occupation: Jazz dancer_

_Bio: I love rainy days, musicals, and spending time in my home town, Italy! My job keeps me pretty occupied, but when it comes down to reality, I'm lonely. I just want someone to cuddle with, on the lookout for my soulmate._

_Likes: Plaid pants, musicals, singing, dancing, and acting! _

_Dislikes: Fakers, evil college Professors, and nose-pickers._

_Meet me: At an Italian restaurant and I'll love you forever._

"Damn," Mark stated.

"No wonder Mimi hates this girl, she seems amazing. Someone Roger would really get along with," Joanne said.

"Through her bio, she really sounds a lot similar to Mimi," Angel said, her eyes still skimming the computer screen.

"And she's hot."

"Maureen!" Joanne sighed.

"It's true!" the performance artist defended herself. The bohemians walked back into their loft, still discussing Sophia.

"She even likes plaid pants," Mark added. "If Mimi sees this, she'll go nuts."

"But what's her thing about Professors? All of them aren't too bad, are they?" Collins asked.

"Oh no, honey," Angel rubbed the anarchist's shoulders. "I'm sure she's just one of those students that protests all of the school's rules."

"Sounds like it," Collins said under his breath.

"Frankly, I don't understand why Mimi got so upset over this," Mark said. "I mean, wasn't Roger and Sophia's thing in the past? Mimi's life motto is 'Forget regret, or life is yours to miss,' right? So why is she so mad?"

"Oh, Chico," Angel said sympathetically. "Mimi hates every breathing thing that comes between her and Roger. But look," she said, pointing at the clock. "It's been almost an hour since Roger chased after her, I'm sure they've made up."

"Uhhh, Angel?" Joanne looked over at the drag queen. "Look."

The bohemians turned their heads to look out the window, and right on their balcony, stood Mimi and Roger. Kissing.

"See? I told you, Mimi and Roger love each other too much to let something silly like that come between them," Angel smiled. "Mark, what are you doing?" she asked.

Mark had clicked on Sophia's profile, sending her a wink and a request for a date on Friday night. "What?" Mark said defensively.

"You have an eHarmony profile?" Joanne grinned.

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO WANT TRUE LOVE?!" Mark shouted, storming out of the room.

The group laughed. "Poor Markie," Angel said.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Collins said. "If Mark and Sophia start dating, then Friday nights at the Life Café are about to get a whole lot funnier." Angel punched his shoulder lightly.

"Talk about tension," Joanne added.

"We could be one big, dysfunctional family!" Maureen said happily.

Collins snorted, "I think we already are."


End file.
